


Daddies and Smoking

by Pinepickled



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Daddy Kink, F/M, Feral Lucifer, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smoking, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: It starts with an offer to teach you how to smoke.  It ends with something much more pleasant.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Michael (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Michael (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Daddies and Smoking

Lucifer calls you into his office. When you walk in he has his feet up, the demon smoking a cigar, not even glancing in your direction. He doesn't acknowledge your presence until he puffs, a cloud of smoke too large for human lungs to hold billowing out of his mouth, making you cough.

After you're done hacking out your lungs in his office, he beckons you closer. You go, reluctantly, but you can't refuse him. 

Carefully, slowly, you sit in his lap. He has that musk of smoke hanging off of his clothes, a sharp smell that makes you want to lean in closer and run away at the same time. He roughly grabs your chin, fingers rough on your skin, and slowly brings the cigar to your mouth. 

"Do you smoke?"

"No, I don't," you answer, breath hitching for no reason at all. 

His presence was magnetic, and you were hyper aware of his every movement. Lucifer made a noncommittal sound, letting go of your chin and wrapping a string arm around your waist. His hand doesn’t hesitate as it slides under your shirt, his warm palm on your bare skin, rubbing up and down with his thumb. Lucifer brings the cigar to his lips, puffing it once - you'd heard you weren't supposed to, but he did it anyway - and blowing the smoke off to the side. 

"Would you like to start?"

" _ A-alright. Ahem, yes sir, I mean. _ " You say, nodding. Lucifer lazily smirks at you, and you yelp as he pinches the skin at your back, right above the seam of your pants.

"Good girl. Will you let me kiss you?"

"Yesplease, Lucifer," You blurt out a little too quickly, voice going high pitched and your face flushing hot. Lucifer  _ purrs _ , deep and low in his chest. 

Your eyes can't leave him as he slowly leans in, brushing his nose across your cheek before placing one chaste kiss to your lips. He retreats for a moment to run his mouth over your jaw, before dipping back in for a deeper kiss, parting your lips and running a tongue over your own. You taste something strange on his lips, overwhelming the taste of the demon himself- 

Oh. 

_ Oh _ .

Before you can blink, it feels as though he's devouring you, sharp fangs nipping your lips and a warm, wet tongue exploring your mouth, that taste of tobacco so real and heavy that it makes your head spin. 

He finally pulls away, dark red eyes boring into your own. "Are you ready to move on? Do you think you can handle it?"

" _ Yes, Lucifer... _ " You breathe, voice coming out in a whine that would have been embarrassing if Lucifer didn't look so pleased. A warm, rough hand slides down into your pants until Lucifer is completely holding your ass, squishing the flesh like a bemused cat.

"Then go home. Your other daddy has a surprise for you. My sweet baby can destroy their lungs another time."

A little dejected, you leave the office then, the cloth of your underwear soaked from just that small contact alone. The taste of tobacco lingers on your lips, and you can almost still feel Lucifer's hand on your butt, holding it like it belonged to him. But you have no clue what awaits you when you get home.

You open the door to your house, calling out a simple 'I'm home'. No one responds, so you trudge to your room, still a little disappointed, but not too much. When it came to Michael, patience was key - even if their baby wasn't too patient. 

You open the door to your room with a sigh - and then your breath hitches at the sight that greets you. On the bed is a little bag, blue with gold accents, a telltale gift from Michael. 

You rush over to the bag, feeling excitement pound through your heart, pulling out the contents. What's inside makes you freeze. 

First comes a soft, plush panda hoodie that you bury your face into before you know what you're doing. It feels soft as a cloud, cooling your warmed skin from Lucifer's earlier attention. Truly a gift from Michael. Next to be pulled out are short,  _ short _ shorts, so short they were practically underwear, matching the soft gray of the panda hoodie. You slowly begin to undress, flushing hot at the clothes. They’re so... cute, frilly, soft, a stark contrast to what you usually wore. It wasn’t your style, but just thinking about Michael cumming inside of you while dressed that way made your thighs rub together of their own volition. You pulled it on, at one point hiding your face in your hands as you realized that the hoodie itself covered more of your ass and thighs than the shorts did. 

But that wasn't all that was in the bag. Michael was a diligent Daddy. There are also knee-high socks, plush and soft and everything you could have wanted in socks, all in all. You slip them on, absently reaching into the bag to see if there’s anything else. Your hand bumps something, and as you draw it out, your heart pounds in your chest. A choker. Delicate silver fabric with a ruby jewel in the middle. You hesitantly wrap it around your neck, breath hitching at the strange sensation of celestial fabric, when you hear the door open. 

A part of you wants to go and greet whoever was at the door, but... you’re indecent. The shorts, as you look in the mirror, are snug, outlining your form and revealing the very bottom of the curve of your ass. How could you face Michael and Lucifer like this? You could barely sleep in it!

You push down your embarrassment and slowly open the door, heart pounding. You had no clue how Michael would react - would he hate you like this? Change his mind about giving you these sorts of gifts? 

Nevertheless, you exit the room completely, and immediately bump into Michael. Literally. The angel steadies you, warm, firm hands holding your shoulders so you don't fall.

" _ Hi Michael! _ " You squeak, confidence draining out all at once as you're face to face with the man you love. He smiles warmly down at you, and a bit of your anxieties fade.

"Hello, dear. I see you're wearing what I got you." He says, voice taking a playful tone. "Do you like it?”

"Yes! I mean, you got it for me, and all..." You say, trailing off at the end. Michael chuckles warmly, and you let out an embarrassing yelp when he roughly grabs your ass with both hands. His expression remains nonchalant as he kneads the soft flesh of your bottom. You can feel yourself begin to get wet again, and a brief fear of soaking through your panties and a wet stain appearing on your gray shorts wells up in your chest. The thin fabric certainly wouldn’t hide it....

"You don't need to like it just because I got it, but okay. Now, Lucifer told me I could have you until he came home, so why don't we have some fun? Go to my room and wait on the bed, whatever position you want."

You immediately break out in a run, pulling your hoodie down to cover your shorts as you go. You think you hear Michael's fond chuckle behind you, but you're uncertain - you run and run until you throw open the bedroom door and slowly slide down. Your face is completely flushed, hot all the way down to your shoulders, and you inch toward the bed. Once there, you clamber up and sit down on your knees, trying to hide the wet spot that was surely on your shorts now, waiting patiently.

Michael comes in a few moments later, a distinctly amused expression on his face.

"Lay on your back for me, dear. Let me see you." There’s something incredibly pointed about that request, but you can't fathom why.

He’ll see the stain if you lay back. You frantically shake your head, ducking your chin to look away from him. 

Michael tilts his head, humming in thought, before moving closer. 

"Is my baby too shy? Or... is there another reason? Either way, refusing your daddy when he's only trying to make you feel good... what a naughty baby." He murmurs. You just begin to look up at him when calloused hands hold your wrists above your head. Michael drags you up to the headboard, not unkindly, and ties your arms to the bedpost with something from the bag. 

He moves down to your legs, and you slam them shut. You shake your head at him, whining desperately, and Michael tuts. 

"Baby, what are you so scared of? I only want to make you feel good. Please open up for me?"

You whine, keeping your legs closed tight. Michael only tilts his head once more, before doing a mental shrug. He gently holds your ankles in both hands and easily spreads your legs, your human strength no match for his. As your legs are slowly spread and your shorts finally come into view, you can’t help but look away. Michael zeroes in, and slowly climbs between your legs, rubbing his cheek on your thigh as he looks down at your crotch. You whimper at the attention, and make a futile effort to jerk away when two fingers prod at your wet hole. 

"My my, it looks like my baby is already wet. How lewd. Were you so needy for daddy's cock that you soaked all the way through your shorts?"

Embarrassment burns your cheeks, and you open and close your mouth soundlessly before you find your voice. 

"I... yes, I did. I'm sorry, daddy." you say, shame burning your face and tears pricking your eyes.

"Baby, why are you sorry? I  _ love _ that you need me so much. This cute little hole of yours is all your daddy wants, you know? Don't ever be ashamed of this." He says, placing light kisses on your thighs, working down to your still clothed crotch and pressing his lips into it. You feel the pressure of fingers through the fabric, and one, thick finger prods into your hole, running through the folds of your cunt and  _ pinching _ your clit, making you cry out. 

"Do you know how much daddy loves you, baby? Do you know that I think about kissing you, hugging you, cuddling up to you every minute of every day? That I want to finger your wet hole until you scream, hear how much pleasure you get from your daddy? Do you want me to do that now?"

"Yes, please daddy." You answer, breath hitching. Michael gives you a small smile, and gives one kiss to your thigh, before thrusting in one thick finger. It takes your panties with it, and you moan quietly as he rubs your walls with the rough fabric. He goes terribly slow at first, slowly dragging your panties and shorts with him as he fucks just one finger into you. Michael does that for who knows how long, and soon you're needily panting and trying to rock back on his fingers. Michael only chuckles as he watches you struggle, and then pulls out completely. You whine, and Michael's deep blue eyes glance at your wrecked face before grinning. 

"What do you want, baby? Do you want daddy to fuck more fingers into your needy hole? Or..." He trails off, running his hand up your stomach until his hands cup your tits through the fabric. 

"Do you want something else entirely? All you need to do is tell your daddy all polite, and he'll do it. Just for his baby. Only you get this treatment, you know? Only daddy's baby gets special attention."

You hesitate for a moment, and Michael speaks again.

"Come on, baby. Daddy needs to hear what you want if he's gonna make his precious little thing cum. I'm right here, and I'll never make fun of you, alright? You know that, baby. You're always safe with me. So just tell your daddy what you need, and he'll do it. I promise."

You take a few moments to breathe and ponder, Michael's intense yet soft gaze tearing down all of your defenses.

"I kn-know that it's all for me, and I don't want your fingers, I want your cock... please, daddy?" You choke out, face flushing hot with every word. Michael smiles down at you, warm and loving, before leaning up to place a deep kiss to your swollen lips. He slowly guides your shorts and panties off of you, kissing every stretch of skin the soaked fabrics slide over. Michael finally brushes two fingers at your wet hole, and puts a hand over your breast. 

"Would you show me your perfect tits? I want to see my baby in full."

"Uhm... You can, but I want to keep your present on... if that's okay, daddy." You murmur, flushing hotly. 

"Baby, of course it's okay. Anything for you-  _ fuck... _ " He moans as he pushes the hoodie up to reveal your breasts, immediately latching on to one hard nipple and sucking. You throw your head back and moan, writhing underneath him as he assaults your breast with his mouth. The hand that isn't thrusting two fingers into you gropes at your breast, harshly twisting and pinching your nipples, Michael chuckling every time you moaned and yelped lewdly. Unable to contain himself, he thrusts a third finger into you, not unkindly, and holds your abused nipple in his teeth as he stretches you open. 

" **Does my baby need my cock now? Is your sloppy, cute little hole ready for it?** "

"Always, daddy. I'm always ready for daddy's cock." You breathe, rocking back into his fingers. Michael chuckles fondly, and before you know it, you felt the fat head of his cock prodding your hole. You whine, feeling small and vulnerable under his kind gaze as he strokes your cheek. Slowly, he pushes in, delicately pinching your nipple between his fingers as every bit of his fat head works it's way into your wet hole. You wail as his head pops all the way in, feeling your orgasm mounting as Michael runs a thumb over your sensitive nub. 

Just as Michael began to pick up the pace on your clit, bringing you closer and closer to cumming around nothing, you hear a knock at the door. 

"May I come in?" You hear, the telltale rumble of Lucifer's voice sending shivers down your spine. 

"Well? Can he? Or does my precious baby want to cum first?"

"I want to cum, daddy, just from you." You say quietly, trying to keep it from Lucifer's ears. Michael chuckles, winks, and then calls out behind him: 

"No, you may not!" 

You’re torn between gasping and laughing when Michael thrusts two more inches into you. You throw your head back and moan, tits bouncing as you writhe and try to get away. Michael is so  _ big _ he doesn't even need to thrust for his cock to rub up against every sweet spot you have. He thumbs over your clit, encouraging you to buck further down onto his cock in a vicious cycle of wanting less and needing more.

It felt like ages later until you felt the lewd slap of Michael's balls against your ass, Michael cooing mindless praise above you. 

"My sweet baby, so good for me... take my cock so well, creaming so good for me.... that's right, you need more from daddy don't you?" He breathes. He leaves fluttering kisses on your cheeks, your neck, your breasts, before taking your nipple in his mouth and sucking until you’re just a moaning mess underneath him, loudly crying out in pleasure and uncaring as to who would hear.

Lucifer isn't happy. 

You yelp in fear as you hear a loud bang against the bedroom door, holding on to Michael's shoulders as two more loud bangs beat against the wood. You’re sure that he would break it down- and Lucifer is too. 

" _ Baaaabbyyyyy, _ " he sing-songs, that lazy drawl he'd had earlier still in place, tinged with some sort of insanity. 

" _ Does my baby really not want me in there? Hm? Answer me. _ " He growls.

'No!" You squeak, holding on to Michael desperately. Before you could gain your bearings, Michael begins pushing into you. Slow, at first, just letting you get used to the strain of his cock against your insides, but he swiftly picks up the pace. He thrusts in mercilessly, cooing praise into your ear as Lucifer rages on the other side of the door.

"Baaabbyyyyy! Oh sweet little darling of mine, why won't you let me in? Is my brother filling you up so good that you won't even let me watch? Oh, baby, when I get my hands on you, you're never going to be able to even look at a cock that isn't your daddy’s, do you understand?" He growls, punctuating each sentence with another harsh bang on the door. You're pretty sure that at one point the door does break off its hinges, but ruby red magic keeps it in place. 

Meanwhile, Michael doesn't stop, fucking your tight pussy with no mercy, driving his cock in until you moan and yelp and wail in pleasure, bucking up into his chest. Michael swirls a tongue around your nipple before taking it between his teeth, chuckling low as you whine. The fingers at your clit are relentless, rubbing up and down the sensitive bud with no hesitation, intent on making you cum. 

But you still need to answer Lucifer.

"Daddy..." you call out, more of a moan then anything else. You hear three loud kicks to the door, and Lucifer joyfully responds to you. 

"Yes, baby? What is it? What does my baby need to say?" He howls, his voice overjoyed. It warms you from the inside, how happy he sounds even in the middle of destroying the house - just because you gave him the slightest bit of attention. 

"Come fuck me please!" You call, immediately coming to a shuddering orgasm from Michael's onslaught. As the angel fucks you through it, mouth wrapped around your nipple as you ride it out, the door finally gives way and Lucifer shoots through. 

He's about to pounce on you when a strong hand snatches out and grabs his neck. 

"Naughty little brother... I'm not finished yet. Patience is key, you know." He teases. Michael's voice is devoid of malice, yet you can't help but feel it there anyway. Lucifer growls, struggling against Michael's grip, but there was something that both you and Lucifer had forgotten: who was in control.

"Baby, that was mean. I haven't even cum yet... but oh well. If you want your other daddy, I can't say no." Michael said, sliding out and off of you, letting Lucifer go - only to grab the demon by the arm. 

"As for you, how rude. Is my little brother so impatient that he couldn't wait until we were done?" Michael asks, and Lucifer pouts in response. It vaguely reminds you of two lions, one the elder who gets all of the spoils first, and who leads the pride. The other, whom the eldest watched grow and raised, growling and eager for a chance to lead. But there is a reason the eldest lion leads. 

No matter how much the youngest growls and pouts, it won't change the ever steady eldest. 

"In my lap, Lucifer. I think you need some punishment."

Lucifer glances at you before he slowly turns away and settles over Michael's lap. Michael gently rubs Lucifer's back - ever the doting older brother, even in times like these - and turns to you. 

"Hey, baby, can you do something for me? I need you to touch that pretty little cunt of yours, and count how many strokes I give Lucifer, alright? Do you think you can do that, or do you think a different punishment is an order?"

"I can do that," you whimper, "but - you're not gonna hurt him too bad... right?" Michael chuckles, slowly pulling down Lucifer's pants and underwear until his pert ass is exposed. 

"Of course not, baby. He just needs a little reminder that humans are not for eating." Michael chides, pinching Lucifer's butt and chuckling low in his throat when the demon yelps. Lucifer has his face firmly turned away, and every so often you could see a puff of smoke float up and dissipate from his direction.

"Come on, baby. I won't start until you do." Michael said teasingly, running a hand over Lucifer's ass. He snaps his fingers, and the ropes around your hands untie. "As for you- you need to look at our cute little human, don't you? Or is their daddy too embarrassed to look at his baby?" 

" **NO!** " Lucifer snarls, promptly turning over to look at you. Your face flushes as his ruby eyes rake over your body, settling on your wet cunt. You had spread your legs for Michael at his command so they could have a full view of your sloppy hole, and now you were regretting it. 

You look away from Lucifer in shame and hear him tut in response. 

"Hey, baby, it's alright. I love you. Let me see that pretty face of yours. It was my bad for being impatient, but I wanna see my baby at least. Can you rub that pretty pussy for me and keep count so this gets over with and I can fill you up? Can you do that for me?"

"Yes daddy, I'll be good." You murmur, feeling very small and vulnerable under their combined gazes. You hesitantly bring your fingers to your hole, twitching from oversensitivity. Carefully, you rub between your folds, dipping a few fingers in and moaning softly. Michael makes a satisfied sound, and then turns to Lucifer. 

"Good luck, daddy~." 

Three slaps rain down on Lucifer in quick succession. Lucifer, much to your surprise, moans and writhes under the impact. His ass is already turning a light shade of pink by the time Michael withdraws his hand, and you only just remember to keep count and fuck yourself on your fingers as he turns. The angel observes you with a pleased eye, smiling fondly as he gently rubs at Lucifer's ass.

"Move faster, baby. You're not gonna cum like that." He orders, before his hand comes down one more time on Lucifer. The demon whines, squirming in Michael's lap but remaining obediently in place. You count again, rubbing and thrusting faster just as Michael had ordered.

You moan quietly as you frantically work your fingers, counting in breathy mewls as four more spanks rain down on Lucifer's pink ass in quick succession. You moan right with him with each one, feeling your orgasm come closer with each passing minute. Michael always gives reprieve for a few moments between the onslaught, and always demands you go faster in that time. By the time Lucifer’s punishment is almost at an end, you’re mewling and moaning, fingers fucking into your tight walls at a fast pace, making your entire pussy gush and let out lewd squelches. 

Two more slaps were delivered to Lucifer's ass, and immediately the demon leapt out of Michael's lap to run his rough, snake like tongue over your cunt. A sharp order from Michael keeps your fingers thrusting into your hole while Lucifer's tongue joins in. You cum with a loud moan, wailing when Lucifer doesn't slow for a second, only going  _ deeper  _ \- adding his own fingers in to fill you up completely, uncaring that you were bucking and whining from the overstimulation.

"You were so good for me, baby,” he groans into your flesh. “Daddy is gonna fuck you all good. Are you gonna come on my cock like a good little baby for your daddy?" 

You nod frantically, whimpering when Lucifer finally tears himself from your cunt to give your breasts soft kisses. You feel the head of his cock line up with your hole - smaller than Michael, but only barely - and he thrusts into you all the way. 

"Damn it, baby, you really pissed me off back there. Why didn't you want me in here? Daddy just wants to fuck his baby silly, but you said no! Now I gotta work extra hard to make up for it." He pants, adjusting his angle to thrust deeper and faster into you. 

Your walls squeeze around him perfectly, spasming and sucking him in like the greedy little baby you are. Such a perfect little fucktoy for him, it’s unbelievable. Lucifer notices the slight twitches of your abdomen, and laughs cruelly as he fucks into you faster, the bed creaking underneath you from his force. 

"Aww, is my poor baby gonna cum all over my cock again? Cum for daddy, cum and say that I'm the only daddy for you."

"Ye-yes daddy! I'll be a good baby, just- fuck!" You moan, cunt aching as it clenches around Lucifer's cock. Lucifer cums too, shifting halfway into his demon form in the process, black wings shielding you from the outside world as he empties more and more cum into you. His cock shifts too - an inhuman mass with a barb on top that drives you absolutely wild, throbbing in time to the rhythm of his heartbeat. Lucifer flops lazily on top of you as his orgasm begins to fade, not bothering to pull out, and you manage to heave a sigh of relief underneath him as you catch your breath. 

That is, until Michael lifts the both of you up and into his lap.

You may have squealed when you felt the angel's head prodding at your hole once more, but it didn't stop Michael. Your pussy was already so loose that it accepts Michael's length without much resistance, and you hear Lucifer groan behind you at the intrusion. 

"Michael..." he whines, twitching a bit and consequently gyrating his hips into your ass. You whimper, Lucifer moaning along with you, but Michael pays no mind. 

"I didn't get to finish, remember? So I figured this would work." He said simply, looking for all the world like what he said made perfect sense. You squirm in his arms, looking up with puppy dog eyes, and he meets your gaze with tender affection.

"Does my baby have something to say to me?" 

"Breed me up, daddy. Please." You say weakly, and Lucifer groans behind you, pressing his hips up flush with yours in an attempt to meet your demand.

"Ha, if that's what you want, baby. Though it looks like I'm gonna need to move Lucifer  _ and _ you." Michael says absentmindedly, laying you both down so Lucifer has you on his chest, his back to the mattress. Michael thrusts all the way in in one go, his fat cock rubbing against Lucifer's and making the younger demon moan, mouthing sloppily at your neck with each tiny adjustment Michael makes.

It doesn't take long for the angel to pick up the pace, fucking into you with long, slow thrusts. Lucifer writhes underneath you, the combined pleasure from your spasming pussy and Michael's languid strokes quickly bringing him to the edge. Michael slowly lifts your legs until your thighs are flush with your chest, and - oh. A mating press.

"That's right, baby. I'm not stopping until I fill you up with my cum. Count how many times you come for me, would you?"

Naturally, you immediately lose count. How could you possibly count how many times your beautiful, loving daddies fucked you so good you came? All you can think about is the soft praise Michael whispers in your ear -

_ Such a good baby for your daddies, taking our cocks so well. We're gonna fill you up nice and good, so don't worry, alright? Just moan so pretty for us, that's right, give yourself to your daddies. _

\- and Lucifer’s noises, incapable of speech, low and primal. It doesn't take long for them to cum, screaming out in pleasure as Michael spills within you, filling you up so full that your belly has a bit of a bump to it by the end. 

Michael places a sweet kiss to your forehead before walking off.

"Daddy?" You whine, desperately trying to shift to go to him, but a warm hand on your chest stops you.

"I'm right here, baby. Right here." He murmurs, and you feel a warm towel run over your thighs. You fall asleep like that, sleeping peacefully in the arms of your daddies.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have words? Too many. I greatly enjoyed writing feral Lucifer though, so I hope you did too! ACTUALLY EDITED, a rare treat, i know. Thank you to the lovely tungsten for editing for me <3<3<3
> 
> Drop a comment, they make my day!


End file.
